Witch Hunt
by Chiri-tan
Summary: My take of the 'Witch Hunt' by Megurine Luka. This is a tragic tale between a Prince and a Witch. "If you call this love a black magic, then I will burn away with the flames of hatred!"


_Miku - Micca _

_Luka - Lucha Evergreen_

_Gakupo - Kamui von Violet_

_Rin - Rinna Evergreen_

_Len - Lenny Evergreen_

_Meiko - Meika Evergreen_

_Kaito - Kite Evergreen_

_Why I changed the names? Because I don't feel like the Violet Kingdom is located in Japan. _

* * *

Rinna and Lenny Evergreen held hands as they ran to the middle of the town. They both slipped in the middle of the crowd and stopped directly behind the head Priestess of the Violet Kingdom. "Ah, Rinna, Lenny, you guys are on time." She said with a bright smile. "Yes, Mother Micca." They chorused.

"Micca," suddenly, a deep and manly voice said with sadness apparent in his voice. "Do we really have to do this?" He sounded so broken. Rinna frowned, but Lenny grabbed her hand tighter. "We have to, Prince Kamui." Mother Micca said intensely. "She is a witch! She must be burned before she can charm any more of our men with her black magic."

Prince Kamui looked stricken, but said anything against it. Lenny looked at the person tied on the cross; the witch – according to Mother Micca – was very beautiful. She has a pink hair. It was an unusual color that matched with the Prince's violet hair beautifully. He was about to say something, but Rinna shook her head. "Lenny, we can't." She said with a very sad smile. Both of the really liked her, even though they didn't really know her.

"Okay then, let's begin the execution of the witch!" Mother Micca said with a loud voice. Everyone cheered.

**oOo**

_It had begun with a strong gust of wind that blew away her headpiece._

Lucha Evergreen lived in a very remote Cherry Village and had never been to the town before. The only family she had left was her sister's family who resided in the Violet Kingdom, and she was Lucha's only connection to the world outside the Cherry Village. She most definitely never thought that her visit to the Violet Kingdom would have been like it was. It was supposed to be a mere vacation to visit her beloved niece and nephew. She got a letter that her sister, Meika Evergreen and her husband Kite Evergreen had just admitted their beloved twins into the church so they could be servants of God. They never knew of her existence, but she surely knew them. And she intended to introduce herself to them.

When she was on her way to the church, she met with a man with a striking violet hair and eyes, and he had given her the headpiece she lost earlier. Soon, their encounters began to be more of a regular occurrence. She even forgot to visit her niece and nephew. The magic she had practiced when she lived in the Cherry Village went forgotten as she began to find herself more and more lost in the violet-haired man's embrace.

She then moved in permanently to the small room she rented out for her stay, it was made for foreigners like her. And it didn't take long for almost every man in the country to be wooed by her beauty. But, the only person she has in her mind was Kamui, who revealed himself as the Prince of this Kingdom. Lucha didn't care. She was madly in love with him.

"Let's forget the magic to stop time," She said cryptically in one of their meetings. "Because from now onward is the time of happiness." Lucha smiled as she kissed the Prince's lips, and he nodded and kissed her back. But, she then saw a hooded girl with green hair looking at them from a dark alleyway. She looked sad and envious, but Lucha didn't pay attention to her.

A few days later, a somber rumor about her was spread within the town. It said that she was a Witch who has been deceiving the Prince. And soon, some of the soldiers took her away and tied her up. She was thrown into the dungeon and was brought out only this morning.

When she saw her love, she wanted to run and hug him, but it only destroyed her to see her love carrying a sword. "Kamui…" She whispered as he drew closer to her. "Kamui I love you." She said as tears flowed down on her face. "Don't listen to her!" The green girl said. "Her love is merely a black magic she casted to everyone!"

Lucha trembled in anger. But she expected Kamui, _her _Kamui, to say no and saved her instead. But, Kamui grabbed her hair harshly. "Kamui!" She cried out. Her Kamui was silent, but a few seconds later, he drew out a knife and cut her hair off.

"_I really love your hair, my dear Lucha," He said as he twirled and kissed her hair. "They're very long, smooth, and they really suit you."_

Lucha was stricken. This wasn't her Kamui. This was a man who'd rather hear the babble of an envious girl than trusting his love. All the feeling seeped out from her in the form of anger. She felt betrayed and angry. All the magic she sealed within her began to flow their way back in her veins.

Lucha paid no attention to anything but her love's face. He was stricken, but he did nothing. He approached the green girl, who was standing in front of a pair of twins, and talked to her about something.

When she saw the yellow hair and blue eyes of the twins, she immediately knew. Those twins are her beloved niece and nephew. The original reason she was here; in the Violet Kingdom, where she will be burned to death for being a Witch. No, she wasn't burned to death because she was a mere witch. She was burned to death because she was a Witch _who deceived the Prince of Violet Kingdom. _She deceived no one! She really did fall in love with the Violet Kingdom's Prince.

"Okay then, let's begin the execution of the witch!"

Lucha was still trembling in anger when the twins started to sang about repentance in a beautiful voice. She examined her beautiful niece and nephew as they sang in a perfect harmony. When the green girl stepped beside the Prince and began to chant about how evil she – the Witch – is, Lucha looked towards the blue sky.

She erased the green girl's supposed prayers from her mind and left only the twins' soothingly beautiful melody. _Repent! Repent! _They chanted.

But, she hadn't wanted to repent. She did no wrong. She deceived no one. She looked downward as the green girl began to burn her alive with the torch carried by none other than Kamui. "If you call this love a black magic…" She says as the fire began to touch her bare feet. Lucha looked straight to Kamui's eyes with pure hatred. "Then I will burn away with the flames of hatred!" She screamed.

When hatred overcame her whole system, the master of all witches back in the Cherry Village, Lady Gumifer whispered to her in a split second.

_I will grant you the mark of the fallen angel. Don't ever forget the reason of your bitter tears and hatred. _

A pair of black wings sprouted from her shoulders, cracking her entire body. But she ignored the pain and looked towards her love for one more time and muttered.

_I hate you. I will never forgive you!_

As a strong gust of wind blew, she flew away. Only, it didn't blow her headpiece away.

It blew her hatred – the black feathers of her wings to the Prince of the Violet Kingdom.

_I will never forgive you._


End file.
